Love on a Deserted Island
by crazyamzy
Summary: After a shipwreck during a reunion of the digitestined on a cruise, Sora and Matt ended up alone on a deserted island with no food, no shelter, no extra clothing, only each other. Sora reveals what it's like to be stranded with the boy of her dream.Sorato
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I got this idea from several different books. It might be out of character. Flame me if you want, but I won't pay any attention to flames. Please Review and tell me if I should continue or not.  
  
Day 7 on no man's land:

With each passing hour I could only imagine how we'll suffer and die sooner or later. I'd be happy if we were eaten by some man eating beasts or sharks. A quick death would be nice. I hate to go hungry everyday and slowly get thinner while my stomach's eating up my own flesh gradually. My clothes are worned out, there's a giant rip on the back of my jeans. How embarassing...when you got the hottiest guy from school discovering a hole on my butt, showing my dirty undergarment. My hair...let's not get into too much details, it smells like seaweed, taste like seaweed, even look like seaweed. No matter how many times I washed it in the pond, once it gets exposed into the ozone wind with fishy smells, it goes back to transforming into strips of seaweed.

I looked more like a disgusting hag everyday. Mosquito bits are all over my body, my legs, arms, nose, chest, and stomach. Coming ashore with an empty hand from lobster hunting at dawn, Matt looked at me in amusement, he couldn't hold back a giggle. I don't know what's so funny, probably me. Looking at my own face in the reflection of the waves and almost throw up at the sight.

You must wonder, how did a girl like me came to be exposed to all this despicable suffering? Well...do you believe in curses? It may seem childish. At first, I thought this was one big trick God played on me, or maybe Mimi's some sort of witch. Well...whatever it is, let's go back to last week...10 days ago at Mimi's sleepover on a Friday night....  
  
**Flashback: Mimi's sleepover**  
  
Truth or Dare was our favorite game ever since first grade. Now, I'm beginning to think I'm getting to old for it. "True or dare Sora?" Mimi asked.

Usually I would pick dare. But the last time I did, I was forced to go up to Mimi's dad and act like a chicken. Not a good choice, I decided.

"Truth," I said timidly. Oh boy, Mimi had the evil smirk on her face. I grew nervous by her silence. What's that Mimi up to now?

After seconds of waiting, the fateful question came, "If you were shipwrecked and stranded on a deserted island and you could take one person to help you survive, who would you pick?" That's stupid and old! I thought, "Well...someone smart, who knows a lot about survival..."

"No, no, no, not like that. Say you were just there to be alone with a guy." I looked at her anxiousness from those eager orbs. Then turned to Yolei and Kari in their sleeping bags, huddled in next to each other, all excited for my answer. None of them knew who I had a crush on, I'm the type of girl who prefer to keep my personal matters to myself.

'Definately Matt Ishida,' I thought, 'he's so dreamy and kind. Everyone adores him, his smarts, his body, his taste in music...I can go on and on. Those annoying fan girls of his band said he's a perfect package. I say he's more than perfect. There's something about that seventeen year old blonde guitarist that made me tingle everytime I get close to him. Aw..he's..."

"Sora!" Yolei snapped me out of my daydream.

"Huh?!"

"We can't wait forever."

I searched for names, any name that'll cover the identity of my crush would be nice.

"It's Matt huh?"

"What?" The voice made me panicked. How did Mimi know? Shit, do they all know this?

"No! Why Matt?" I yelled, but I could feel a stream of blood flowing up my face like herds of salmons. I must be blushing, if only I could see my own face...

"Just admit it. Your cheeks always turn purple when you're talking to him."

"I do not!"

"You always jump whenever he comes near your locker."

"That's a lie, I never.."

"You're always humming his music in English class." I stopped defending myself. Mimi has a point. I do all those things. I sighed, "Okay, fine. maybe I don't sing his songs, but I like them. That doesn't mean it has anything to do with him."

"Wouldn't it be so nice if you get to be stranded with him on a island?"

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled herself and murmured. Mimi would soon regret those careless words. Those were the curse thrown at me mysterisly. Stranded with him on an island...now I really know what that's like. I didn't speak to her for the rest for the sleepover because of my frustration. The evening passed rather quickly. I got inside the cozy sleeping bag on the carpet with earplugs on while all Yolei, Kari, and Mimi was all psyched up for the reunion of the digitestined tomorrow. Everyone would be there are the reunion, even Matt despite of all his busy schedule of band tours coming up next month. I could imagine the three of those pesty girls bugging me about him once we get on the ship. It's suppose to be a two nights stay with a private captain aboard Carolina with private rooms and served foods. Mimi planned all of the trip by herself, maybe with some help from her rich parents who own a mansion. I forced myself to look at the clock, it was pass midnight. I closed my eyes and slept.


	2. swept away

Wow, I never expected this kind of feed backs. Thanks to all my reviewers. I checked the last chapter over because someone mentioned spelling mistakes, thanks for pointing that out, I'll try to avoid them later on. Oh and half of this story will be flashback so that's why I didn't close it at the end of chapter 1. And I might write a lil of Yama's POV later, but not in this chapter. Read and tell me what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The shipwreck was all Mimi's fault, I decided everything was Mimi's fault. I would have never fell overboard if Mimi hadn't started sneaking off to her room with Matt. This might not make any sense so far. You see...  
  
The reunion was like heaven for everyone. Looking around every corners I see the occasional couples flirting and gaving each other cheesy hugs and kisses. It was disgusting. No...not because their romance went to far. But I was beginning to feel like a loner.

Kari and TK found their private spot on the starboard. Yolei and Ken...well since this morning, I hadn't seen them, probably locked up in their room making love to each other. I hung out with the boys in the afternoon having a few drinks and tell stories but I felt like I didn't belong there, I didn't belong anywhere. One day passed since the beginning of our vacation on Carolina, the captain of the ship informed us of a storm, possible hurricane, moving westward near the shore of Japan. We had to go back early because of the weather. I silently smirked. Good, this trip was getting dull anyway. After sunset, everyone gathered at a large chatting room. Ceaseless boredom came over me when Joe was telling us all that medical crap he studied to prepare for college, some showed their politeness by sticking around, but I was just to tired. I left the room quietly and made my way to my bed. Stopping at Mimi's sudden outburst of giggling when I was walking through the corridor, I listened on her closed door. It was hard to hear everything going on. But something told me she was not alone in there. There was another voice, a deeper one. It sounded like Yamato. Of course! Matt wasn't there with the rest of us after dinner. He must have slipped away with Mimi. I grew more curious about what's going on, were they secretly doing something I shouldn't be interrupting? Thinking twice about whether to stay or not, I decided to spy on them.

"Oh Matt, help me to bed, I'm so tired. It must be all that heavy drinks." Mimi begged.

Yeah, right. Drinks, excuses for everything. How could she do this? How could she do this to me? Especially after she just found out that I liked the guy she was hitting on...so much of a best friend...That bitch! I felt like storming in that room and giving her a deserving beating. I pulled my ears closer, but an unexpected movement of the ship caused me to lose my balance and hit my head on the wall. I could help but to give out a slight cry of pain.

"Someone's outside!" I heard Mimi screaming. Shit! They can't see me here! I had to get away from this place before they come out and catch me eavesdropping. I stumpled and nearly tripped when I reached the end of the hallway. The door of Mimi's room opened. Oh god! I jumped to get out of their sight. By the time I was outside on the deck, the wind whipped hard against my face. The storm got to us earlier than expected. Great, I got two suspicious teenager chasing me on my back and a bad weather in my other direction. I didn't know which one was worse. At the moment I decided that Mimi and Matt should be the first thing to avoid. I would soon regret ever making that decision. But I didn't know the storm would get to me and draw me into the ocean.  
  
"Is anyone out here? Sora?" My heart skipped a couple of beats at my own name beening called out. They must have found me. "Sora?" Yamato's voice was getting louder. So was the clashing sound made by rolls of thunder that suddenly me made . I jumped in alert and lost my balance again, this time sliding across the slippery floor completely covered in rain. I must have hit something hard and bumped my head again.

"What are you doing out here?" A blunting mixture of colors of two bodies appeared a couple feet away from me. Everything was blurry, I didn't know where I was. A splatter of white foam landed on me, covering my body entirely in water. Then the whole ship jerked to tilt in a high angle. I couldn't grab on to anything fast enough. The next thing I knew, I was beening lifted to the open air. When I was pulled back by the unresisting force of gravity, I landed in a pool of icy water.

"Oh my god, she fell overboard!" I heard Mimi's nearly audible scream. The freazing water ripped my fleshand the waves shook me in every ways of torture.

"Help!" I choked at my words, water filled up my lungs and my voice dissapeared. Yamato leaned over the fence with a rope in hand. "Grab on!" he said.

Grab on what? I shouldn't see the other end of the rope. The waves pushed me away and the gap between my helpness body and the ship grew wider and wider until the two teenagers on deck was the size of a grain. I almost gave up trying to struggle to keep myself from getting swallowed by the sea, but my hopes built up when someone swam towards me. It was Yamato! He dived in to save me. I flapped my arms around, using every bits of my strength to reach him. He was an excellent swimmer, despite of the winds, he managed to get to me at last.

"Hold on to the lifebuoy." He said, handing me a yellow round life buoy. I circled it in my elbows.

"Mimi, pull back!" He yelled back to the girl on deck.

"I can't it's too heavy." Mimi complained. "Well, try harder! Use your muscles!" "I can't!" She cried out. The rope got tighter, but we were still in the same spot. I suddenly felt a free tug, both of us felt it. "What was that?" I turned to Matt.

"Shit, she let go!"

"What!" I couldn't believe it. What was Mimi doing?

"What are you doing?" I found myself angrily cursing at the pink haired girl.

"Sorry, I think the ship got hit by something. I lost my grip. I'm getting help guys be right back." Mimi disappeared into the mist.

"Mimi, get back here!" I said.

Her be right back prolonged to a never coming back. I hang on tight to the lifebuoy and looked at Matt. "Should we try to swim back?" I asked. "Yeah, paddle as hard as you can." "But we'll never make it, the waves will only..."

"Just try!" He demanded. I tried but it was useless. My body weakened and gave in to the hollering sea. The sight of the small ship vanished soon after. Our only strength left was on grip of the yellow floating lifesaver. Yamato and I drifted. We drifted to wherever the ocean will carry us to. The endless night seem to last forever.Each second was slowering down to a minute, each minute to an hour. But the important thing was that we were alive. I held on as long as I could. Several times, I almost lost my hold but Yamato wouldn't let go of me.

"We'll die sooner or later. This is getting us no where." I told him.

"Well then, let it be later." He smiled. His smile helped me fought to stay out of the border between life and death. I held on, for him and myself.

The purple sky cleared up and the raindrops got smaller. Lucky, the sun will be up soon. But still, we were in the middle of a blue ocean surrounded by nothing but salt water. Time passed on, devouring our leftover body strength. "I can't take this anymore, Sora, I'm sorry, but I...I.." Yamato's pale face looked like a ghost, he loosened worned out hands away from the floating object.

"Matt, don't give up! I see something." I tugged on him, "What's that? That...little blub of dark spot on the edge of the sea? Is that land?" He's half closed eyes jotted open. A depressing face lighted up to a small grin.

"Oh my god! We're saved!" I said. This must be fate, I thought. I was never expected like this in my whole life that I gave him a peck in the cheek with my lips. He gave out a sigh of relief and chuckled. First, I fell overboard and Matt dived in to save me, then just as I thought we're were going to die. A miracle sprang before our eyes, I decided that this must be all fate.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ta da, I'm done with this chapter! yay! Review plz!!!!!!!!!!


	3. lending hands

Damn, for the fifth time this week my computer crashed again. I had to retype it twice because I forgot to save it and it froze. But I got it finish eventually. Then I had some trouble opening document manager but it came through. This story is extremely hard to write, I read 4 survival books this week and none of them gave me ideas so it might suck so far, but plz review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know how long I was in a coma until an intolerable pain entered my body. I woke up finding myself half buried in the high tide. Sora was the first thing that came to my mind. My eyes slowly gaped to a thin line of vision, a feminine body was blurry in the line. Spreading my orbs open I saw Sora still unconcious. Mud toppled her legs, her face deadly and white.

"Sora, wake up." I lifted her by the backbone and shook her. Still no sigh of consciousness.

My fingers slid up to her nose and checked her breath. Alive.

After calming myself with deepbreathing and ignoring the agony in my stomach, I lay her down once again and gingerly pressed her on chest.

"C'mon girl. You can't die now..." My palm squeezed harder against her.

This wasn't going to do it. I gulped down the mixture of sand and salt water and started leaning close to her. After brushing strands of orange hair away from that beautiful face, I opened her mouth and swallowed one last time. The pumping organ in my chest doubled it's intensity. I can't believe I was doing this, moderately, my lips shifted closer to hers. Our mouths met and I breath out to give her air. It didn't work. I squeezed her chest harder, then did it again. This time she choked a mouthful of seawater into my throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kissed me! He kissed me! I must be in heaven, Matt Ishida actually kissed me! His lips were touching my when I suddenly coughed. Boy, I should have just lay there and let him keep on doing that until I get enough of it. This is the best present I got in years, this is the kind of thing that would only happen in my daydreams.

The next moment came as a surprise, not exactly what I had in mind. He collapsed onto me, at first I thought it was just a friendly hug, but he's body was so tense. "Matt?" I shook him, gently nudging his back at first, then violently. He gave out a pathetic moan, fell back and hit the ground. "What happen?" I said, concerned.

"My side, it feels like a bullet just stabbed through me." he pointed to a spot just to the right of his stomach. I lifted his shirt half way up, revealing a two inch wide wound full of crimson blood.

"Oh, dear. Um, what should I do." I waited for a command, but all he did was gave out a shriek of pain. His face turned grey and those normally vivid lips appeared colorness.

Think, Sora, what's the first thing you do when someone's hurt? I had no idea, I made myself a mental note, to pay more attention in lifeskills at school. Matt squeezed his eyes to avoid showing signs of agony, but I could tell that the wound was killing him. "How did you get hurt?"

"A coral, I think, or maybe I got cut by rock." He finished the sentence fast and his face faded away.

"Grab on my shoulders, I'll carry you to somewhere comfortable and I'll try to cover the wound." I said and helped him up. We begin moving inland, the clearing was soon gone, replaced by trees. A trail of bleed was dripping along our trail. He was in no shape to move.

"You're going to be alright." I kept reminding him, although I wasn't even sure about that myself. I lay him down beside a large tree trunk and examined the wound. "A cut, don't worry, it's just a cut." She muttered and took off his shirt to wipt the blood off.

"Careful." He cried out. "Ah!"

"Sorry," He legs were shaking when the shirt came in contact with the wound. "Something's stuck in there." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"A fragment of a stone, it's pretty deep."

He groaned and sighed, "Take it out then."

I swallowed and covered his shirt around my hand. "Use your hand," he protested.

"Why?"

"Because my shirt was dipped in salf water, it hurts like hell!"

"Fine," I throw the soaked blue shirt away and stuck my thumb and index finger into his open flesh. "This is disgusting." I murmured to myself. It was no time to care about getting my hands dirty with Yama's blood. The boy closed his mouth to avoid screams, only they came out in whimpers through his nose. I reached deeper and buried tightly into a solid sharp corner of a rock. "It's stuck!" I pulled hard and gave all my weight into it, eventually ripping it out. A pool of scarlet liqurd splashed out, spraying my entire face. His blood filled my eyes, I wipted it away with an elbow.

"Aw, that was painful," He cried.

I held up the rock I pulled out so he could see it. He shivered and looked away.

"About one and a half inch in diameter, how did this get stuck in you?" I questioned, not expecting an answer. An indeed no answer came. Sighing tiredly, I threw it away and collapsed beside him to rest.

The sky was no longer clear. A thick purple mist filled in between the tree. I lost track of time, but the orange light setting in the west reminded me that soon it'll be dark again. I huddled close to Yamato, still leaning against the same tree. Surprisingly, an arm reached out to my back and inched up my neck, lifting me closer to him. "Sora, give me a prediction, how long will we last here?" He spoke finally a whole afternoon of silence.

I didn't know how to answer, if it was me alone, I would have hanged myself right now. I never liked going hungry and suffer until the last moment, but with a hot body wrapped around me, I would rather choose to enjoy the last moment of my life happily.

"Sora?"

I kicked a dead branch out of the way. "Oh I don't know, a day or two." I stared into those cerulean eyes and struggled to hold my stomach in place. Matt caught my eyes and held there, he stopped trying to fight back laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------


	4. Shelter

Thanks for the reviews. As for suggestions, they're all here.

I wish time is rewindable like a clock, but I can't change the past. Mimi wasn't the slutty bitch I imagined she would be and it wasn't her fault after all that we're stranded here, I had myself to blame for that matter. And to make things worse, Yama ended up being sucked into this deserted place with me, all because of my own careless misunderstanding. The next morning, the two of us moved closer to shore so we have a better chance of getting spotted. We sat down on the beach and talked, he told me what really went on in the ship. And yes, all this was a misunderstanding that got carried too far.....

"So aren't you going to fix the cut?" Yamato asked.

"How?" I questioned back.

"Bandage it?"

I thought over the request. With what? I didn't know. There was nothing I could afford to strip down without having to reveal more of my skin to him. Unless...no. Oh god, what was I thinking...I can't take off my bra. No way, not in a million years even if he is hot.

I shook my head, noticing a dead stare coming back at me. "With what?" I asked him to see if he had any ideas in mind. He rolled his eyes and continued glancing at me. I guess not. I thought he knew everything, from being a high honor student to a rockstar, I expected him to be full of bright ideas. But I thought wrong.

"You'll just have to manage without covering it up." I told him. "So what are we going to? You don't want to be stuck on this island for the rest of your life do you?"

"We'll get help," He said, even though he didn't know how. I waited, expecting to hear the whole plan. For crying out loud, Yamato didn't have the solution to anything. "We'll get rescued hopefully."

"No one knows where we are!"

"We'll just have to wait and expect a chopper to show up. I'm sure the whole airforce's out looking for us."

"They all think we're dead by now! How big is your brain?"

"Don't worry, we'll get rescued by the end of the day or tomorrow." He exclaimed.

"Or the day after that and by then we'll probably be starved to death already," I added and shut my mouth when he gave me another one of his deadly gaze.

"You know, this all wouldn't have happened if you never went outside in the storm." He said. I pretended he never mentioned the accident and kept my eyes on the beach, I carelessly made marks in the sand as a distraction. "By the way, why did you run outside?" He asked.

I groaned, hoping that this subject was brought up later.

I was in no mood to confess anything but the fierce look on his face was too deadly to be ignored, "I was.." I pushed away the sand and ran my palm through it, searching for words to make the story sound better than it really is. "I overheard you two was I passed by your room."

That's the word, better than eavesdropping anyways.

"Me and Mimi?"

I nodded, "Then you... I don't know what you were doing with her but I really didn't want to find out..."

He cut me off. " Nothing. Did you think there was something going on with us? Look, I don't even like her, to tell you the truth."

"Oh really?" I found all the anger stuffed down my chest exploding out, "So what about all that 'oh Matt I'm so freaking tired, will you help me to my bed?' You think I'd actually believe there was nothing going on?", I put on my immitation of Mimi's whinny voice. "Just spill it, you're never good at lying anyways."

"Who said I was lying? Mimi was seasick! She drank too much liquor and vomited on the deck. That's why I had to help her to her room." Matt said as calm as he could, it didn't come out so undisturbed, more aggrevated.

"Oh, "My voice dropped to a whisper. It was hard to believe and I didn't want to believe it. But either way, I couldn't deny it was my fault. "Really?"

"Just forget about it." He told me. I sensed he didn't want to argue, either did I. I've got more problems to think about right now. Not to mention I was as hungry as hell.

The rest of the morning passed without another word. We're could even look at each other. I jerked my head and felt a pain in my skull. The clouds shifted closer, there was no spots of blue at all. Grey, deafening mist hung around us, I could feel my brain under pressure. Soon, heavy rain added to our bad luck, it hit us rather quickly.

"We need to find a shelter." I said.

"I think we should stay here in the rain. So if a planes comes, they'll see us better."

"Nothings going to see us in this mist you stubborn ass! We have to go back to the forest. It's getting chilly here and I'm soaking wet."

"But we'll still get wet under the trees. Unless..."

"Unless...." I urged him to go on.

"There's a cave."

"A cave?"

"I swear I saw a cliff yestersday, it's not far from here, probably at the end of this beach. There's a small cave buried in the cliff, it'll make a good shelter. I was going to tell you before when you were fixing my cut, but my side was hurting so much." Yamato said.

I studied him, my lips curved into a smirk, "Nice. For once you're actually some help. So where is it?"

He stood up and begin searching around the area, I followed his steps, leading back to the forest. The trees looks the same to me, none of my surroundings looked familiar at first. As I swrung over a dead log covered in moss, a dark reddish-brown strain caught me eyes. "We've been here before." I said.

"Yeah, it should be around here." He added, swifting glancing over his own dried blood.

I twirled around and searched all over. A small bluff loomed into view through the mist. It was a story tall and bushes grew out of it. Several large boulders piled up near the hollow shadow. I reached to shake his shoulders. "Sora?" His voice shrilled in concern.

"There it is, I found it!" I pointed to the cliff several yards away. His recognition was acted out by a pair of swinging arms slinging into me. Wow, I have never seem that boy so delighted since..ever. He rewarded me with a big warm hug that lasted quite longer than I expected. Eventually it was interrupted by a roar of deafening thunder. I was scared out of my mind by the sudden clash from the sky and reacted with a high pitched scream.

"Let's go in." I dragged him in the arm and ran for shelter.

----------------------------------------------

The rain drops thickened into strings of needles, showing no sign of backing down. A growling noise alerted me. Then I sighed knowing it was only my stomach. I've never been so hungry in my whole life.

"What are we going to do about...you know...food?"

He shut his eyes and lay down on the rocks, then gave out his ghostly chuckle. "We'll wait here and expect a moose to show up. Then we chuck a stone at it."

"A moose? That's your bright idea?" I didn't find that funny at all, none of it was funny. I rolled my eyes and lay down next to him, trying to sleep. How could he make an effort to be sarcastic when we starving to death? Obviously there's not a sign of hope in that guy except all that big talk about getting rescued. By now, everyone's moaning for our assumed death. I could picture my mom weeping by herself in our apartment and using up all those pieces of precious tissues to blow her nose. Poor mom. I wonder how Matt's family is reacting to this.

Looking down at his sleeping form with his mouth wide open, I cackled. Finally decided to not waste thinking, I caged away all those brain twisters. The hard ground stiffened my body, adding nightmares to my dream...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! I've got several other ideas so I better start on those soon. And there's a fifty percent chance that I might write an epilogue for I'm Sorry Yamato. So I'll everything update as fast as I can.


	5. Earthworm for Breakfast, Salmon for Dinn...

Armitage: 'Lost' came out on air already? Damn I missed so much, I've heard of show once but I never got a chance to watch it because my cable's out momentarily. By the way, no that's not where I got the idea. The beginning just popped into my mind and I got some of the events from books.

Thanks for the reviews!! hug my reviewers

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Earthworm for Breakfast, Salmon for Dinner, A Conversation To End The Day.

Sora's POV

I woke up to the sound of fidgeting waterdroplets against my legs. The moisture trapped in our cave made me pick up every unpleasant smell of the Earth. Averting my gaze to the entrance of the cave, I noticed a slight change in the thickness of the raindrops. It softened into a drizzle. Matt, as usual for the past two days, kept sleeping.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I cocked my head towards him and began shakingly his shoulders. He murmured something in a different language and turn away to go back to lala land. I don't know how this guy does it, I'm here with no strength left while he's still sleeping like a pig. "Wake up!" I slapped his leg

"That hurts!" Yamato suddenly dazed out of his sleep and cried out childishly. "Next time could you be more gentle?" He rubbed on his face where I hit him.

"I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" I asked while trying to dry my soaked jeans.

"Like what?" He muttered, still not fully awake. Yamato struggled to open his eyes, his dirty blonde eyelashes were nearly cemented. In the end, he pinched his eyes open with his fingers.

The razor sharp sunlight resting on the horizon dimly lighted our cave, I glimpsed around, my gaze fell upon two slimmy pinkish-brown worms with their hands peeking out of the mud."Disgusting!" I hissed.

Yamato picked it one of them and brought it up to the level of his nose, carefully examining the wiggling tail of the earthworm.

"If you're really hungry, you can eat this," he offered. "I heard it's high on protein. There was a show I saw a few months ago. An interview with a person who ate worms for 7 days straight when he was lost in the woods."

I pressed my lips together and waved my head side to side. "Nah, I'd just throw up everything."

"It doesn't smell like poop if that's what you're scared off." Yamato sniffed it and brought it in reach of his mouth.

"Are you sure about this?" I said, backing myself away.

"Why not?" I watched nervously as he licked the still-moving creature. Gross.

The fat worm broke into pieces of guts as he gnawed at it between his teeths. Witnessing Yamato chewing down the earthworm. I felt my own stomach back out on me. I held my breath and pinched my nose to prevent from vomiting. "What did it taste like?" He gulped it down his throat and cleaned his mouth with a wipt.

"Chicken, better than chicken actually."

"How could a worm taste better than chicken?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I was hungry." He said and picked it up the other one between his fingers. "Your turn." He held it out in front of me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You said you were starving. Here's breakfast."

"Well, I changed my mind, there's no, I mean NO way I can eat that."

"Why? It's food."

"It's...gushy and....it's still alive and wiggling! I don't think it's eatable." I whinned and put on my puppy dog face which he wasn't buying.

"Gosh, Sora. Don't be so picky." He brought it closer. I backed away until I was against the wall of the cave. A sigh escaped his mouth, "Fine then, if you won't eat it, we might as well feed it to the fish." He said.

"Fish?" I asked, then a brilliant idea popped into my mind, "Fish! You're a genious Yama!"

"I am?" A single eyebrow lifted.

"Of course, we can go fishing!" Yamato was silent for a while, then spoke up to eliminated my suggestion as always.

"Just one tiny problem." He said, "What about hooks? Rods? Fishing lines? Buckets? Ever thought about how we can fish without equipments?"

"We'll just have to use some creativity." I shrugged.

"Like what?" Yamato asked, "Oh, I got it! We go in the water barefoot and scoop up the fishies with our hands!" He exclaimed intelligently, mimicking my voice.

"Hey, will you just listen to me for one second?" I slapped his cheek lightly. "I got it all figured out."

He waited for me to ramble on. I stretched out his shirt drenched in mud stains, "Clotheline for fishing line. Stick for the rod. Rose throne for hook. And bucket.... we don't need a bucket, you can just stuff them down your pants since they're so baggy," I finished. "So, what do you think?"

He was speechless for a second. " I think we might have a proper supper tonight." Yamato smirked his sexy grin.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yama's POV

She sighed and picked up the fully cooked sea bass, stared at her food, then plucked the crisp skin off. "What's wrong, not hungry anymore?" She smiled inwardly and looked up at the ceiling where a pattern of fire casted like orange colored waves.

"I just wonder what everyone else is doing right now. Probably sleeping. Then again, maybe they're worried sick about us." She said in a croaky voice. We sat around the fire. I periodically added in firewoods to keep it burning.

"Yeah, we're probably on the front news of every paper and TV station by now." I whispered.

A long sigh escaped her mouth, "Tell me something, Yama, something that'll keep my mind out of this."

"Okay," I said, trying to bring back current events that would be nice to share. "Promise you won' tell T.K. about this."..._not that we'll ever see T.K. again, or all the others in the matter._

"No a word." She put on a reassuring smile.

"Last month, T.K. and mom moved in with us. You know my brother's been dating Kari for a while right?" Sora nodded and listened patiently.

"Well, they go out every weekend and it's the same every time. Movies, dinners at a restraurant, coming back and lock themselves in a bedroom to make out or possibly worse. It was April Fool's day and I decided to play a little trick on them."

Sora laughed at that, "What did you do?"

"I sneaked in when they were still out on their date and put a farting machine under their bed. When they came back they headed straight for their room just as I suspected. It was remote control activitied, so I listened on their door. Everytime I heard a moan, I would press the button and big loud farts would sound out."

She chuckled in amusement. "...and those two was stupid enough to believed they were real farts. You wouldn't believe what Kari said."

"What did she say?" Sora kept her interest through the hoarsed voice.

"'T.K, you got a massive gas problem, I knew you shouldn't have ate too much beans in the Mexican Restraurant.'"

Sora allowed the amusement to come over her, but the poor girl choked on her laughter.

"Are you sick?" I felt her head and brushed a section of her auburns bangs to the side.

"No," She said softly, then rolled over and huddled against me.

"Your turn. Tell me something." I wrapped my arm around her to keep both of us warm.

Sora told me about how she tried french kissing when she was 9.

"With who?" I asked.

"Tai."

"WHAT? TAI?! Why Tai?"

She shrugged. "We heard that French kissing was dead sexy. Some older kids near our apartment complex were having a whole conversation on it."  
"You didn't!" I exclaimed unbelievably.

"So we tried it. Both of us didn't know how back then, we were only in second grade, so we just stuck our tongues out and went for it. It was like a mouth war."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"NO!! I hated it. I swear I'm never trying that again."

A sudden stillness came over. The sound of crickets chirping was an annoyance disturbing our peace. I broke the long silence.

"I think that's because you haven't found the right person. That's why you hated it." My voice didn't come out right, I sounded like a hoarsy old man.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, kissing with someone against your will is like making out a piece of newspaper.(ripped off from a Coke commercial, I don't own that) It means nothing."

"Yama...." Sora brought her chin up to face me, she had never looked so serious in her life, a pair of large ruby eyes meet my deep blue ones, "I think I _have_ found that person, I'm just shy to admit it, I'm afraid he might...he might."

"He might what?" I asked.

To Be Continued....

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end it here. Major cliffhanger, forgive me I'll start writing the next chap now and update soon as possible. It'd be nice if you leave a review. So review, Flames encouraged. Crazyamzy


	6. Uh Ooh

A/N: Um...sorry about the cliffhanger. I could have wrote more but to be honest, I ran out of words and that's why I stopped it there. Sorry this chapter might be boring because I found it hard to concentrate. School is starting soon in...checking the calendar... September 9th? Wow, I still got two more weeks! Well, thanks for the reviews, I'll write the special thanks on the next chapter if I get some more. I'm really glad people like it. Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

Recap:

"Yama...." Sora brought her chin up to face me, she had never looked so serious in her life, a pair of large ruby eyes meet my deep blue ones, "I think I _have_ found that person, I'm just shy to admit it, I'm afraid he might...he might."

"He might what?" I asked.

"He mi-- forget it! It's nothing." She stuttered timidly and turned to face the wall.

"No, go on...." I whispered with a hint of encouragement even though I knew what she wanted to say. She's afraid, scared that he won't like her back. I know what it's like to feel that way. In fact, I'm beginning to experience the same, especially now.

"Forget it." Was her stern repeat, her face showed no emotion at all. I let it go, knowing it's no use to force it out of a stubborn mouth.

"What time is it?" Sora asked through a huge yawn.

"Don't ask, I don't even no what day it is."

She resisted any attempt to keep her eyes open and put herself to rest in my arms. My own eyelids were heavy by the time our campfire flickered and dead down to a dim candle sized flame.

A dreamy tanned face warpped in my arms was as beautiful as she could ever be in sleeping form. Does she like me in the same way I felt intrigued by her? I have absolutely no clue. Out of zillions of men in this world, most of them who take one look at her would get caught up by her beauty. She has no idea doesn't she? She has no idea I love her with all my heart. Sora is the one, I just know it.

Gawk, what am I thinking? This is so embarassing... I'm turning into a loverboy. Weird thoughts began to invade my mind on this island, I don't know if my own brain is playing tricks on me or if it's lust. I was too tired to take a one last look at her face. Sleep overcame me by the time I completely shut my eyes.

Sora's POV

"Matt, I'm going to the pond to take a bath." I said before leaving. He stared at me wide eyed, his orbs intensed blue. It was obvious what Yamato was thinking. "And don't you dare follow me." I added.

Yamato blushed, he avoided my dead gaze and went back to working on the fishing rod.

"Just be back soon, it's going to rain again." He said after taking a glance at the low clouds hanging above our heads.

"I will, don't start eating without me." I said and took off. The fresh water pond was at the other side of the bay. I knew every place and the shape of the coastline by heart after crossing this route so much. In the early morning light, I could see the forest beyond the rocky cliff along the shore. I strained myself to spot the partly hidden pond surrounded by bushes. This was where we gathered drinking water, we made a two miles trip here twice a day, one at sunrise, one at dawn. Today's our the fourth day, and I am surprised I lasted this long without properly cleaning myself. Yamato, despite of his usual clean body back at home, is not minding his personal hygenes at all. This sudden change in his behavior worried me, Yama's not who he use to be. I wonder what seems to be the cause.

Gigantic pieces of dark clouds swrayed in and out of the sky. The high humidity tells me it will indeed rain soon just like Yamato forecasted. I quickly stripped down my clothing and piled them up on a giant leaf, drawing a sharp breath as I saw a fresh strain on my underwear. What a perfect timing, my period decided to come early. I guess I was one of those less fortunately souls on Earth. In terrible need of tampoons, I searched everywhere trying something that'll least get me through four or five days. No, nothing except useless trees.

My mind drifted back to an old adventure book I read two years ago, they say you can use leaves to act as tissue paper with you have an emergency of some sorts. But don't they know anything about the size of these plants? All the leaves here are either as small as a peanut or as large as an elephant's ear. Well, that adds another problem to my list. Which, like all others, I decided to cast away for now and deal with later.

I dug into the pond and came up to the surface to expose my face. The water was surprisingly warm, it slowly evaporated into steam and the white smokes vanished into the thin air. I allowed my arms to stretched out to the side and floated on my back. It was a similar feeling to taking a bath at home, only more enjoyable. The whole hour of complete silence was like visiting heaven. I wished it could stay here forever, just closing my eyes and soften every muscle without any interruptions from....

"Yamato!" I yelled. So much for peace and quiet.

Footsteps swerved up the sound of rustling leaves. I gasped at the blonde head that grew bigger behind the bushes. He jerked and sprung up to his feet, still eyeing on me.

"What are you doing here? Have you been spying on me?" I screamed.

He stammered in hesitation. "I...uh ...I... uh.... it not what you think! I swear, it's not what you think!"

Yamato was too stunned to look away, showing no respect kept a pair of sapphire eyes locked on my bare skin. I instantly sinked down to the safety of the water and went back to yelling.

"Will you at least let me put some clothes on?" I said and cleared my voice. He snapped away and covered his eyes without daring to say another word.

In a jump I snatched my clothes and yanked them on, carelessly stuffing a piece of leaf down my underpants to cover the bleeding. Then, walking in rage and grabbed him by the shirt collar, forcing him to look in my eyes. "I'm sorry." Yamato stuttered and his lips trembled slightly.

My fierce grip on his shirt soaked through, I was completely drenched. Dropplets of water dripped down my nose as I shouted at the top of my lungs in outbursts of rage. "Yamato Ishida, you have a sick-minded brain! You pervert!" He sensed how angry I was and put out a please-forgive-me-and-let-me-explain puppy dog eyes.

"Ididn'tevenwanttoseeyounakedbelievemeIsweartomydeadgrandma!" He managed to choke out in one breath.

"Oh yeah?" I chuckled playfully but went back to serious business, glaring at him with fierce eyes no one could avoid. "Then how do you explain this? And don't give me all the shit about getting worried and decided to simply check on me, because you know you can't hid a lie from these eyes. Spill it Ishida!"

"Uh.." He started, "I was worried because you've been gone for nearly two hours and I decided to check on you?"

My mouth dropped open. "Didn't I tell you that's not an exceptable excuse?!"

"But...bu...but it's true! It's going to getting dark, I don't want you to get lost in the woods for a whole night." He snapped back.

I sighed and released him. He fixed the wrinkle I made on his shirt and went back to apologizing. "I'm sorry."He repeated.

"What did you see?" I asked and expected a honest answer.

"Urgh, everything..." He lowered to a near whisper."The breasts, the pu--"

Automatically, I lifted up my hands and was just about to put a bitch slap on his cheek, he caught me just in time and firmly sat my hand away.

"I will never forgive you, Yamato Ishida." I murmured under his breath.

"Can we not argue right now?"

"You bastard."

"Look, let's go back." He took me by the hand.

"Don't touch me!" I sneezed and wipted away the water dripping down my nose.

"Okay, I don't blame you for thinking that I'm a jerk. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Just shut your trap and I'll be happy."

He sighed and walked away, shaking his head. I followed behind without sense back to our cave. Within the next few minutes once we reached our shelter, the sky filled with gray clouds turned purple with a trace of pink setting on the horizon. It was nothing I ever seen before, a few seconds before, the weather was dead calm, now we're facing howling winds that fought it's way through the entrance of our cave. All signs of another coming storm getting closer.

"I told you." Yamato sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." I rolled away and huddled against myself in into a ball, shrieking to my little corner.He might have not intented to snoop in and spy on me, but I was in no mood to hear another lame word.

* * *

Ah! I read over this and it's a really sucky chapter, oh well it was still fun to write...hehe. Hopefully the next one's better. Plz review! 


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own digmon

Thanks for the reviews!

Ishidas girl: 'omg i hate you' first few words of a review... you got me a lil scared there. I was like oh shoot what did i do? thanks though glad u realized there was another chapter lolz

Forest-maiden: sorry I forgot to thank you on the other story there... i didnt check my alerts lately but i'm glad you put it in your favorites

Armitage: yeah I thot it'll start in the fall..

_I never appreciate what you have until it's gone. -anonymous_

Another morning, another blinding ray of radiant sunlight waking me up at the start of a new day on this isle far away from human exsistance. When my orbs flattered wide open I was greeted by the same smell of rotten soil, same misty air, same walls that look as they were caving in on me. I rolled over, surprised to find a certain blondie not included in my vision. I rose up from my sleeping form and glimpsed back and force in all direction. He wasn't there. Could it be? He left me.

"Don't play games Ishida, where the heck are you?"

Groaning, I got up and looked for him. Outside, a trail of scanty foot marks led out to the direction of the shore. He must have gone fishing. Knowing Yamato was alright I went back to our shelter. There was nothing else to do besides sitting here dazzing into another state for hours. Time seem to tick on forever when you're boring out of your mind. No TV, no sport games, no Tai around for amusement, no chatting on the phone with Mimi, no shopping, I really hate this place.

I found a clean spot to sit on, brought my knees up to my chest and tightly wrapping them in my arms, shameful memories overrealmed me, piercing my soul in every way possible. My glazed body was lost in guilts from what happened yesterday.

Why did he pick a perfect time to wonder off somewhere without even telling me? It must be anger. I regreted every insults I threw at him yesterday. Boy was I in a horrible mood. There was no way I can blame him for holding a grudge against me from now on. Come to think of it. Yamato is sweet, heart-warming, kind, just a flawless combination of every good quality you can ever imagine in a man. While I just denied every caring thing he did for me. I desperately froze there, conquered by imaginary mocking devilish giggles. Little as I did before, now I finally understood what he's trying to tell me. For him, it has always been a war trying to gain my trust. I would have cared though, if only I knew sooner.

"I have go find him." Every muscle tensed up against my control. I closed in to the line of footsteps, followed it closely. I walked on for such a long time, every steps seemed like an eternity. Still, I could not keep my orbs off his shoe marks, it was only hope to catching up to him. "Matt?"

"Matt?!" I cried out again desperate for a sign, any kind of sign that tells me he's nearby.

I was answered back by a call of seagulls zooming in overhead, useless. The throny branches plagued in my way, I reached out my bare arms, brushing away needle anything that stood in my trail. A forest clearing came into view, a muddy surface hidden a vulnerable face half buried underneath the soil. I have found him. Only in a more unexpected form. My hands shifted to his dirty cheeks, cupping it gently. He shuddered as he sensed my touch. Sapphire eyes blinked open on a pale face.

"What happened to you?" I asked and scooped him up by the arms and wrapped around his back to help him up.

"Sora, you just saved my butt once again. If you hadn't come I would be stuck in that mud pool for days." He mouthed in a soft whisper.

"Did you get hurt?" I looked down at him and questioned in concern.

He gave me a quick nod and pointed down to his right limb on a spot just below his knees. The worn out jeans was ripped half way down to his heel and revealed a fresh cut.

"Oh my god. I guess I'll have to fix that when we get back. What is it this time? Did you trip over a stick or something?" I asked.

He turned his white lips into a smirk and found a way to make his story short.

"I was on the beach gathering clams, and on my way back, a wild boar attacked me." Yamato said, triggering a giggle from me. He had to be kinding me, what a lame lie, this is Japan. There is no wild boars living in these areas, not any that I knew of. Wait... there's that old habit again. Man, I got to start believing what he tells me.

I stopped laughing when I saw a bunch of scattered clams near where he broke down. "So let me guess, you tried to catch the boar for our dinner but instead of catching it it turned out quite the opposite and the pig gave you a big booboo before running off?"

"I got tackled by it, that's all..." He defended himself and limped on one foot while reaching my shoulders for support. We huddled together, it took us nearly an hour to get back.

* * *

:::In the cave::: 

I lighted a fire and beginning wrapping his wound. Glancing up, I caught Yamato eyeing on me. Several feets away the dancing flame highlighted the shape of his face. It was a face I can't resist gazing at.

"Hey Yama."

"Yea." He muttered through his teeth ignoring the pain on his leg.

"About what happened yetersday. It's best if we both put it behind. I don't want to lose our friendship because of one little incident." I confessed and wipt off the mud that was circling his cut.

He shrugged."I never took it as a big deal."

"Don't scare me like that again, if you disappeared I won't know how I could have survived here alone."

"Wait... did I just hear Ms. Stubborn saying she got worried about _me_?"

Why does he always have to make it harder for me to say it. "What I'm trying to tell you is."

How do I put it in words? "I really care about you Yama. Now I might have been snobby and god knows I overreacted yesterday at the pond. But you see..." I didn't flinch when he rested his fingered on the side of my head. Both of our excelerating heartbeats were heard as soon as my lips closed.

"I would never forgive myself if I lost you." I said tearfully as I sobbed into his chest, pleading and begging for some kind of positive response.

"I don't plan on leaving you Sora." He settled both his arms on my waistlines.

"I meant to tell your something important before, but I couldn't bring myself to say it." I said.

"Speak on."

"Remember two days ago, when we were sitting around the camp fire sharing stories?"

"How could I forget?" He chuckled.

"That person I've been look for, as I was saying, I think I found him. And he was standing in front of me the whole time." I said and plucked a leave off, bandaging it around his leg.

"He must a lucky man." Yamato remarked as if he had no idea who I was talking about. _So he does have feelings for me after all. _

"Dumbass." I pouted and gazed at him. "It's you!"

Yamato looked down at me, swallowing again and again as his eyes twitched a bit. Mesmerizing blue eyes met up directly at me, capturing my glazed orbs. His glare only made me realize how much I loved him.

"Well, I'm honored and I can't imagine who wouldn't be." I blushed from his compliment.

"How about that kiss?" Yamato asked in a soft whisper. "What?" I screamed and broke away.

Slowly, his breath brushed against my nose, his pouting lips pleading for entrance. I tried to pretend this was a casual peck on the lips, nothing like the time I french kissed Tai. As lips settled onto the another I could't resist any move he made. This exact moment was like a memory from my favorite reappearing daydream, only the intense heartthrobbing sensation of his mouth tasted like candy, delicious. He trailed a hand up my neck and held it delicately at the tip of my chin. I was unsure how to respond, only let him explore deeper and prod my mouth wet with his sweet saliva. _Damn, Yamato's a way better kisser than Tai._

In a startling change of position Yamato rolled on top of me, weighting me down against hard ground and toppled his entire body of packed muscles against my skin. In this mildly discomforting position I winced a bit. We were definitely rushing, but for a long period of time I just lay there, this is the way I wanted to be. It can't be any perfect than this, the two of us alone on a paradise island, taking time to enjoy ourselves with the love of our life....

* * *

I can't continue anymore... writing fluffs is not my thing and I stink at it too. Oh well, they kissed, the rest doesn't matter, whatever suits your imagination would be fine. But that doesn't mean there won't be a next chappie cuz this story is far from done. I'm going to take be working on 'A Dream Come True' next, no promises though.... Review! 


	8. Attacked!

Wow! Thanks Sallygirl(can't wait for ur new idea! lol, yes I tend to get carried away with fresh ideas too), sorato4eva(you're gone! plz come back and start writing more!), cris(glad you like it), teehee(of course not, I'm not done with this story yet, but not that I don't think I'll ever finish it at this rate), ishidas girl(thanks!), theladyknight(me? a meanie? sry I can't help it!), Amritage(well, here another chapter. Not an epilogue, just a chapter, hope this satisfy you) and Xymi Angel Ghost(Matt is slow huh.) for reviewing the last chapter...that was a long sentence. I have a feeling that I'm skipping someone so if I forgot you, terribly sorry! Apologize about the long wait. But you know what? After watching the preview for Anaconda and the first few episodes of Lost, I got my inspiration back!

"The sun forever sets on you."

by...some guy (don't own)

"You were a good friend, a good friend to us all. I wish I had a chance to say this before you were gone."

"Sora. We'll miss you more than you know. I hope you can hear me, because I have so many things I want to share. Now, people say you'll never appreciate something before it's gone." Mimi stopped short and sobbed. As she catched her breath she restarted again.

"And after we lost you and Yamato, I just came to realization of how much you two meant to me. It hadn't occur to me that after the accident on the ship I'd never set eyes on your cheerful ruby eyes again. Oh god, I can't go on..." Mimi break into completely tears and fell into the support of Koushiro's arms.

"Mimi, you don't have to. We have to maintain a positive attitude. Yamato reach Sora in time and they shared a lifebuoy. There's still chance that we can find them." Koushiro said softly. He's own eyes held the watery outline that spoke a million words.

"And Yamato..." Mimi continued regardless of Koushiro's soothing. "Yama, just think. If it only it hadn't been that stupid storm, you're band would continue to grow into success. By now you could have brought your own mansion, get that car you've been envying on the school parking lot. You could have won that ten-dollars bet against your brother because you're favorite baseball team crushed TK's in the playoffs yesterday...but now.."

She banged her forehead on the wall, as painful as it felt the pink haired teenager didn't cease her sudden explosive behavior. "I'm an idiot. I am a fucking idiot! This is all my fault!" She turned around to face the rest of the gang minus two members.

"It may be your fault, but..,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mimi snapped.

"Well isn't that what you said?"

"Well... I never told you to agree with me!"

"Look, the point is," Koushiro said. "Banging your head isn't going to help us find them."

Mimi failed her arms around like a mad gorilla. "Find them? You mean their skeletons! They fucking died out there! Dead! Gone! Drown! Sunk to the bottom of the sea! Got eaten by a tribe of fish! Decomposed! Rotten like dried turkey meat! Whatever the story is, they dead! D-e-a-d, if only I ran faster and reach help in time, things could have turned out different--" Before Mimi can even finish in one breath, she found a cold palm squeezing her lips shut and two other arms pinching her hands down.

As the room got quiet, Tai loosened his hands from her face, and Kari and Yolei let out of her hands. "Now, listen Mimi. Just shut your mouth and listen for a second."

Mimi clenched her teeth and listened.

"It's not the end of the world yet. We need to stop this 'pretend funeral'. Izzy is working on tracking them down by their D-3. Hopefully they didn't leave those device on the ship. We gotta have faith, Mimi."

Mimi's sobs became horrific sounds of pig snorts. She wipted off her tears only to find her face being wetted again. Deep down she knew they would never find Sora and Matt, nonetheless she let the mournings to be concealed in her own thoughts.

She nodded and followed the others back to face the computer screen.

"We will find them." Tai reassured her, his own raspy voice shrilled in concern as he mutter the words._ Don't worry Sora. I won't give up on you... _

----------------------------------------------------------

"You know what we should do?" Matt rolled by his pants and entered deeper into the ocean. I did the same with my jeans and walked on my tiptoes as if it'll lessen the icyness of the water I'm touching.

"What?" I threw him a ignorant look. It was back to the same discussion we had when we first landed here on this wild land. "What? Commit suicide? If I have a gun in my hand right now, believe me I would." I said. A brand new morning marks a brand new survival adventure again. We've been stuck here for a week. Seven days/ Although time pass on rather slowly. Seven days seem like an eternity of living hell, but we are still here. Still alive.

Yamato scampered around the shallow part of sea with his supposedly, spear, as he call it. "No," He said. "I think you should start digging our own graves. 'In case' one of us die."

I returned with my typical stare.

"Well, at least we'd have a proper place to rest in peace..."

"Hysterical, Ishida."

"Just something to think about..." He spotted a moving shadow somewhere deeper into the water. What luck, we actually manager to spot something right out of the sea. "Oh shhhh! I'll try to nail it down." Yamato got into benting position. He made a semi circle motion with his arms and out goes his spear, heading straight for the shadow about thirty feet away. It split down to the middle of it's brain, right on target.

"OH! There's our dinner! Who's the man?" Yamato said, nodding to himself proudly.

"Uh, Yama... I don't think this is any typical fish."

Yama froze, and watched the dark shadow fall to the ocean floor. "It's a baby shark! Damn! I just caught a shark, how cool's that." He cackled and mindlessly swam over to pick up our catch of the day.

"Be careful, it might still be alive." I watched from shore. The creature lay completely motionless, flipped to it's side. It took me a moment too late to spot another hidden silhouette sneaking up on him, this time ten times bigger than the baby shark he caught.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I screamed. He looked at me, confused as if he didn't know what get-out means.

"NOW! GET OUT!" I cried again. He turned around and noticed it too, without losing another second for the man-killing monster to get any near, he dropped the spear containing our pray and swam. But not fast enough. The shark was only few inches away from the tip of his feet, it's mouth wide open, a clean line of humougous teeth ready to devour him in one gulp.

Maybe I should write a cliffie for every chapter... What will happen to Yamato? That's for you to find out on the next update! Remember to review.


	9. and she saved the day again

thanks to xymi angel ghost, theladyknight, Ms.Unknown, Armitage, teehee, KAT, Silvara and many more. It's finally updated! Sorry it took a long time...

thanks for the note yama-sama, the chapter didn't show up on the site but some were able to read it in author alerts. I think that's what happened. Anyways thank you so much for pointing that out.

"NOW GET OUT!" I cried again. He turned around and noticed it too, without losing another second for the man-killing monster to get any near, he dropped the spear containing our pray and swam. But not fast enough. The shark was only few inches away from the tip of his feet, it's mouth wide open, a clean line of humougous teeth ready to devour him in one gulp.

All I heard painful shout from a distance.

It bit him.

The fact was undeniable. Left behind, purple evidence diffused amoung the fumbling water. His blood spurted out onto the surface, dying it into a darker shade. Yamato flapped his arms around, tossing and struggling to get lose.

_Well, don't just stand there and watch him die, do something!_ My mind was demanding at me.

I closed my eyes and went for it. He was going to die, but not if I can help him. I decided to play hero, at whatever it may cost.

"No Sora! Don't you dare get closer." Yamato gasped out, in a few seconds, he ran out of breath and allowed the monster to drag him under.

I gave a push on my muscle and dove in. All around me a cloud of foam made it possible to find the sphear Yamato dropped. I continued to toss my head side to side, searching the sea bottom, trying to pick out anything with a sharp texture. Please, some sort of miracle would be nice. My lungs were under pressure, to the point where I can spare anymore air. I reached down once last time before coming up for air, and as soon as the tip of my fingers touched an object, I seized it before coming up to the surface.

Our spear-head.

Without taking time off to thank the Lord for this phonomenon blessing, I aimed for the shark.

"Take that, you savage!" I gave a call of battle, and went for its eyes. Now I'll just pry it won't miss.

Its teeths loosened Yamato's hip. I didn't miss after all.

Just when I thought it was time to celebrate, the shark was after us again. I blinked and reopened my eyes to face a beast within stricking distance. I picked out the spear again, this time aiming for the other eye, and I was blessed with series of successful hits. It recoiled for a moment, but it's hard-headed brain was more than enough to keep the creature attacking with two blinded eyes.

It's mouth with the size of a car trunk spread apart at me. I screamed and closed my eyes while my arms dugged in with the spear. And it pierced through something hard yet sliceable, it pierce through it's flesh. My orbs blinked open and I realized that I had stabbed through the inside of it's mouth. My hands immidiately retrieved before those teeth could chop it off in one bit. The realization of just killing a shark finally hit me.

So this is what it's like to fight off a beast, and to be victorious without getting an arm or leg beaten off.

A startling large moan called out of help. I flinched back to met Yamato with his cripple leg half kneeling on shore.

"You shouldn't have helped me."

"I couldn't just watch you die."

"I think you're going to have to. I lost too much blood."

"No..." I whispered softly, holding on to his wet hands.

"It was nice meeting you," Yamato choked out.

"No... it's not time to say that...yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quit gritting your teeth and quit shaking! You're making me nervous!" I told him, tamming down his trembling legs by sitting on top of them.

"Well, you're making me nervous too!" He snapped back in a whisper.

"I'm only trying to help."

"You stripped my pants off and you're killing my ass with that piece of leaf! How is that helping?"

"I'm cludding the wound. Now, here comes the painful part, so grab hold of something." I warned him, then took a gulp and inched the medicine from the myb onto his legs, I expected Yamato to cry out like a dog, but he was silent and he faced the ground. I added on several wet layers and tied a larger one in a knot. After it was over, Yamato still had his head down.

"Why didn't you scream?" I asked him teasefully.

He finally looked up at me with watery eyes, sighing in relief. "I didn't want to distract you." He said bravely. I pouted with killer eyes.

"And plus, I didn't want to sound like a girl."

I giggled and carefully rolled down the edge of his pants, then watched politely while he scooped up his leg. His motions were swift but careful as to not add pressure to the bulging bandage on his leg.Once Yamato changed position, a fine line of six-pack abdomen that I ached to touch captured my intense orbs. I had seen his naked chest so many times this week, maybe more than I had seen any man half naked in my lifetime. My rounded gaze focused on the smooth yet firm texture that reflected off the firelight on his body, and he didn't seem to mind. An orange glow perfectly highlighted all the right spots on him, probably making him more mascular than he really is. God must have been in a good mood when he was born.

I shifted my hips to line with his. A hard manly arm embraced me in response.

"Thanks." He said and paused, obviously wanting to say more but a simple 'thanks' was all that managed to escape his mouth.

"Anytime, Yamato. Anytime," my breath soothly came out in a gentle manner as I said it. For some reason, my worries seem to lift as he holds me. Home was far from my thoughts, and I wanted to keep it away, just so I can relax and allow myself to fall on him.

Yamato smiled faintly and his head arched back. A small quiver averted the curve of his lips into a thin pale line. His heavy eyelashes dazed and collasped down completely. Before long, he was wincing and groaning. "Are you....."

"Fine," he said hardly, a little harder than he intended.

"Well, in that case, we both need some rest. I'm going to check on the traps tomorrow so you won't have to get up early. I hope we catch a rabbit or something, because we're running out of food," I told him quietly, my arms reached away to get a grip of a piece of firewood.

"You never cease to keep your spirit up, huh?" Yamato whispered.

"You know..." I poked the spit with my stick, playing with the fire until it slowly retrieve back to hiding spots under the ashes. "You should try to do the same. A pretty ass isn't going to help us survive if we're not planning on leaving this island soon."

He looked at me strangely and grimaced into an oddly uncomfortable expression. I had his full attention now.

Yamato paused for a fragment of a second, examining my degree of seriousness. "You're damn right," he replied. "Hell, I'm the one who's suppose to take care of you."

"I don't mind, as long as..." I quivered.

"What?"

"Do you think they're still looking for us?"

"Fat chance," he shook his head. "We've been in this place for more than a week, if someone's going to rescue us, they would have done so by now."

"Then all we have is each other, we can only depend on each other.." I whispered somewhat a bit afraid.

"It's true, and who knows what else is out there on this island waiting to eat us alive,"Yamato said. He felt a twinge of guilt recalling the number of times he got himself hurt.

"Arr.. DAMN YOU YAMATO! Why must you get yourself hurt? For the third time, you're sitting here like a weak puppy! You're a loser, a stupid, weak loser who can't take care of---" Yamato roughly screamed at himself with a rising rage.

"Chill! It's not your fault, I know it," I softly stroked him, hoping to relieve his anger. He decided to play tough guy by pushing my hand aside.

"No, I let both of us down. You could have been better off with someone else. All I do is cause you more trouble. We almost freaking died out there!" His head was down, scorching hot sapphire eyes narrowed until it was closed, defeated.

"You're wrong," I said sternly and slapped him, I had his full attention now. "Don't ever call yourself weak. You are the bravest man I've ever known, and I'd rather be here with you than anyone else."

"Don't try and use your modesty on me. You're the brave one, Sora. If you hadn't jumping in, I'd be dead by now."

"But you told me to stay away. You didn't want me to risk my life. What you did was courageous, it's what every woman ache to find in a man."

He's grin averted to a smirk. There is was, all my feelings spilled out, and he didn't have to use any efforts to get that out of me.

Yamato and I looked at each other.

"But I..." he began.

"What?" I looked at him.

"You don't understand," he explained. "I grew up a spoiled moneybag. All I've done for the past four years is make music, show off a few fake moves on the stage, and I'm a million bucks richer. I never had to struggle or take risks in my life. For you to say you'd rather be stuck here with me than......am I hearing right?"

"Cross my heart. Even ask Mimi and you'll get the same answer. I always liked you for who you are. And don't ever call yourself spoiled, hussy. I know you're not."

I left him in awe.

"God, I love you too, Sora."

I smiled and buried myself in his warm skin. Hearing his confession, I felt like I could drown in those words.

"Is it just me... or am I crying like hell?" Yamato sniffed.

"You need to cry out the hell in you once in a while. I like you better this way, sometimes... pretending to be tough isn't everything."

--------

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I love you guys so much, I haven't updated this in so long and this is for all you reviewers. If it's corny, just tell me and I'll quit it.


	10. surprise

Thanks a ton for the reviews, I was so shocked when I opened up my email and all those nice reviews alerts popped up. A lot of people have asked me whether they're going to do it or not, they've already scored in an earlier chapter, the details are just left out because of the rating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike the other nights, pitch black and cloudy, tonight was far from dark. Even without the firelight, everything solid outside the cave opening was visible under the full moon. The milky way dyed the sky into a shade of purple. Occasionally, trails of mist would come and go, but as the vapor cleared, moving dots of yellow sprinkle drifted around the cave, turning in rhythmic circles.

"Lightening bugs," Yamato said as he spotted one floating around him. He throw a hand at it in an attempt to catch the flying insect. Since it was so light, it was pushed back by the wind created from the force of his arm. Then eventually, he dispersed all of them before he even got a chance to touch one.

"You scared them away," Sora told him. He shrugged. Without having those lamp-like insects to watch as entertainment, he returned to stare at the sky to pass time.

He rested his eyes blankly on the full moon, watched as it slowly descended down a shadow of a tall tree. Hours went by, in utter silence they had nothing to talk about. Still, both of them were awake, too exhausted to even fall into peaceful slumber. His arms automatically slipped behind her back, gently massaging her spine without really having to think about it. The movement was a natural tendency he can't get rid of, not that he wanted to. She allowed him to do that, but as soon as his fingers touch the edge of her jeans, she would torture him until he gets nightmares.

"Hey, look up there! A shouting star," Sora shouted exuberantly and pointed to a fussy tail of light that disappeared as quickly as it made its entrance.

Yamato cracked a grin, "I've never been able to seen one in Odaiba. But I've read books about it."

"You nerd,"

"I guess I am, I've always wanted to be an astroanut."

"Really? So what do you know about comets, smartass wannabe?"

"I heard it's a good luck sign."

"Maybe,"Sora said with the slightest bit of hope although she knew it was too good to be true. From all those talks of being rescued, nothing good was coming. No choppers, no boat, no sign of human existence whatesoever, it was like Digital World all over again.

"Wonderful, ain't it? You can see things you'll never be able to see back home."

Sora simply gave a single nod, "when I was little. I had fantasies of living in paradise with a prince charming, have a beautiful baby, and live happily ever after."

Yamato lighted a questioning grin, then all of a sudden cracked up.

"A girl can dream can she?" she countered.

"I think those fairy tales filled your head with too much nonsence."

"Yeah," Sora replied as she recalled bedtime stories and movies she watched, "Like Tarzan and Jane, wouldn't that be nice?"

Yamato chuckled,"there's one thing missing then."

"What?" Sora couldn't fingure out what he was referring to at first. He gave her a seducive smile and she gasped.

"Ew No! You freak, get away from me!" she placed a hand at the back of his skull and spanked it forward.

"No game. I swear, just thinking about your Tarzan fantasy," he immediately shrunk away from her dangerous wopping hand and begged for forgiveness by his innocent smile.

"I'm telling you, don't take advantage of me again." she pouted at him.

"I figured you'd say that." Yamato said, "you know, that's one thing I can't stop loving about you, you're tough and you don't get seduced easily, not just some vulnerable girl who's craving to love someone."

"Not when it's You we're talking about..." she murmured because deeply down she knew he was wrong and as much as she hates to admit, the pictures came back to her from several nights ago. But that single entrance could meant everything. She might even be pregnant.

"What?" Yamato seemed to heard her.

"What?" she flinched, "Did I say something?"

"I don't know.. maybe I'm just hearing things, forget it," Yamato told her and sighed.

"Good," she could feel her stiff muscles starting to fall flat into their normal shapes. Pinkness filled her cheeks, she tried to avoid his eye contact. Now that he mentioned what he had said about her, she began to think otherwise. It's true that she's a tough girl, but her stuck up personality can't hardly break through his irresistable charm. She tried to avoid eye contact, but his would always come up with a way to draw her closer. Behind his eyes, the word sex was written underneath the surface. A hidden intention or whatever she called it... she knew when to become self-aware. In a way, she didn't know to think of him anymore, whether she could trust him or not, she wasn't sure anymore.

"So tell me," she decided it was a good time to change the subject. "What's one thing you would die to have right now."

"Chocolate cake, beer, juicy beef steaks that just came out of the griller with brown sauce dripping from them. How about that?" he replied, half drilling onto her shoulder by the thought of his favorite meals.

"Sounds like heaven," Sora laughed and shook her head.

"You?" he turned to look and her and snapped back the question.

"A long bubble bath... then a nap."

"Nah, food comes before hygenine."

"I just want to be able to walk around without my dirty clothes sticking onto me. I'm going to the pond first thing in the morning," she declared, a look of utter disgust formed on her face when she looked down at her jeans.

Yamato lifted his arm and smelt his armpit, then shrugged, "well, the sun's almost up you might want a head start on going."

Sora nodded and got up, smiling suspiciously as she brushed the dust off her buttock.

"What about you? You haven't taken a bath in more than a week."

"I'm a man, Sora. I can last with my legs dirty."

"Are you sure? You might want to fix your precious hair, it's becoming like Tai's stuck-up haystack. Come with me to pond," Sora waited for his answer. For once she knew she was't going crazy. She was anxious to see whether he accept to come or not.

Baby blue eyes widened at the so-called invitation.

"Right..." Yamato chuckled. "The last time you went to the pond, the only thing you were cautious about was me spying on you." he joked._ She can't be serious! Is this some sort of test?_

Sora scoffed before turning her back on him, "fine, don't go if you don't want to."

Yamato was just about to nod, but he realized what he could gain by going with her. Upon realizing her hidden intention, he shot upward like a jolt of lightening. "No, I'll come! Lead the way, princess!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Koushiro called in every one of their digimon. The search group flew from island to island and is now in, a few hundred miles from mainland. They've flyed across Odaiba Bay in the direction the storm followed the day Sora and Yamato fell overboard. "Where could they be..." Mimi said, took out a pink handkerchief to clean her face. Her worries stacked up, getting heavier each day, she thought she would commit suicide from the guilt if only it hadn't been her friends, particular Tai and Koushiro, who have been saying pointless jokes just to cheer her up.

The rain had finally stopped yesterday, sending wet spots everywhere. On the ground, on tree branches, even moisture hanging in the air. It was noun on the spot, though the layer of thick clouds blocked most of the sunlight, making it feel like early morning. The monsoon season is at it's midpoint of leaving, the winds have shifted north, leaving behind an atmosphere of fog, rendering everything more than a feet away impossible to see.

"Koushiro? Hey answer me will ya?" Mimi shouted.

The spiky hair boy didn't replied since he didn't have the answer, he wished he did but his genius skills at tracking down devices wasn't enough to help them find Sora and Yamato. He remained silent.

"Oh my god! Where are you guys, answer me. I can't see any of you!" Mimi lost her control, started reaching out her arms hoping that she'll touch someone. All she saw was a cloud of whiteness.

"Relax, Meems. We're here." Kari assured her with her voice, then waved to let Mimi see that they were close by.

"Oh good. For a second I thought I was wondering off in another direction. Can we please get back? Then is no point in search in this fog. We'd be lucky if we can make it out of here without getting lost ourselves! Sora and Matt can't be on this island--" Mimi ran to catch up, but was suddenly silenced by a feminine growl, "Oh my god, what was that!"

A pair of wings flapped into her face, Mimi screamed and fell backward onto the ground in a hard landing on her ass.

"How could you say this?" It was Biyomon who growled. "My friend is missing and you are complaining about a stupid fog?"

Mimi was just about to defend herself with a comeback when Tai spoke for her instead, "it's not her fault, Biyomon. Everyone is just... in a shitty mood right now. Besides, she is right, there's a fat chance that they are on this part of the island. Even if they are, it's impossible to see anyway."

Biyomon sighed as her eyes dropped pair with her shoulders. "Sorry. I just...you know how it is. I always promised Sora that I will protect her ever since we met in the Digital World.."

Koushiro flinched as with a light bulb just lighted up in front of him, "Biyomon, you're a genius!"

Taichi looked at him awkwardly, "Aren't you the genius here?"

"I just thought of something. Quick, back to the chopper!"

"For what?" Everyone questioned in unison, their eyes were all beaming at Koushiro.

"You'll see. I think we've been searching in the wrong place."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sora crouched low so that half her body was protected under a dead log. There was still nothing but the moonlight to shape her bare exposed back. Yamato respected her privacy by looking away, turning to lock his eyes on the ground. He couldn't help it when he could hear the sound of articles of clothing being stripped off. She dropped her shirt and pants to a boulder and slid into the water, gasping and hissing as she went in.

"Cold?"

She nodded but said nothing. Yamato remained silent although he could see her nod, there was no way that he was admitting that he's peeking through his dark long eyelashes.

As the wind picked up, along with it came yellow leaves, floating in midair in small loops before they reached the water. Sora went further until she was at her neck level. Yamato heard splashing of water and felt it was safe to look. He walked to stand on the rock where her clothes where disposed, then leaned down and pulled the torned shirt off his back. The first thing he would do was wash his hair. Peering in the reflection, he could see that his use-to-be famous piece of blonde artwork had became stiff and stringy, like it was rubbed with dirt mixed in gel. Sora turned around and spotted him looking in shame.

He dipped the edge of his hair in the water, but found it a disgustingly uncomfortable position. He bent more more and accidently cracked his neck.

"Aw, screw this!" Yamato hissed and leaped into the air.

"Where are you doing?" Sora laughed when he saw him making a dive in the pond with his pants on. He landed perfectly with little splash and came up three seconds later a yard away from her. Something sounding like the rustling of the grass was heard, but both didn't pay attention.

He felt his wound rising to pain again, but eventually the pain went away as he got use to it. "This water is freezing!"

"It's a pond, Yamato. What did you expect? A swimming pool?"

He shrugged, since he didn't have any good comebacks, he said nothing and began scratching his hair to get the dust out. They finished cleaning their bodies quickly and wasted no time in the water because hungry stomaches were demanding them to get up and check on the traps for food.

Yamato came out first and shook the droplets off his head like a dog. He grimaced when he looked down, "Uh oh."

"What Yamato?"

"It---it, it can't be. They were here a second ago! Clothes don't run off by themselves do they?"

"Yama!" Sora gasped.

It's kind of short... oh well, this is a good place to stop. Forgive me for small cliffhangers! Sometimes this is where I run out of ideas...


	11. So real

oh no! I overslept... sorry ladyknight. Missed me? ::grins:: probably not… HA! I updated **after** New Year, in your face whoever said I couldn't keep a promise!…it was hard to resist the urge to update, so many sorato fics have been updated but I've been super busy at home. My plan was to get this up but during the countdown I was in the city. Happy New Year people!

Recap:

Yamato came out first and shook the droplets off his head like a dog. He grimaced when he looked down, "Uh oh."

"What Yamato?"

"It---it, it can't be. They were here a second ago! Clothes don't run off by themselves do they?"

"Yama!" Sora gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sora blundered across the rock, hid under the shadow for cover. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her clothes are gone, now she knew the only way to get out of the water is by getting out naked. Of course, there are several reasons behind this odd jinx. One, just when her eyes were wondering off, Yamato secretly tossed her clothes elsewhere for his own sick purposes to get close to her. Two, a raccoon ran by and thought they were food. Three, a harsh wind blew them off the rock and they flew miles away. Four, his guess is right, clothes can disappear like a magic trick. But really, she didn't have time for no joke.

"It's not funny, Ishida! Hand them over."

Matt beamed at her as if he was insulted. "It's not me! I didn't do anything!"

"Moron!"

"But I--"

"Perv!"

Yamato sighed, and then cleared his throat to make his message clearer. "I was with you in the water."

He had a point. Sora had him in her sight the whole time. Unless, he's superman, he couldn't move that fast in an eye blink.

"Okay," Now she's worried. If it wasn't him, then who? Who would purposely snatch her clothes and ran off with them? "Got any ideas?"

Yamato shrugged, he didn't seem to get how creepy the whole situation was. "Nope, nada."

"Maybe someone planned this." She told him.

Yamato nodded, "yeah, the wild jungle man's pretty clever, must be a horny dude too. Bet he wants you to put on a nude show."

"It's not funny!" She roared at him again. "If only I can come out and slap you…"

"Sorry," he grumbled through tightly bit lips. "So...what now? Are you going to come out or what?"

"You wish, keep dreaming," she snorted.

"Well, you're not going to stay under water forever. I won't stare at you, I need glasses anyway," he gave a seductive pout.

"I don't trust you even if you are half blind... give me your pants and I'll come up."

Yamato returned a sarcastic grin, "then what am I doing to wear?"

"You have your shorts and that's enough cover already. Haven't you heard anything called 'equal shares'?"

He found no point in arguing, so he unzipped his jeans, removed his legs from his pants and tossed them across the bank.

"One problem." He said after he stripped down and stood in front of her looking like an underwear model.

"What's that?"

"How are you going to hide those... boobs?"

"Mind your own business." She hissed angrily.

"Okay." He averted to face the hills while she fitted her legs into the baggy jeans. She hated him for bringing up a good point. Luckily there was a way to hide her boobs. Sora tore apart the pants until almost butt level, made a nod to connect the two pieces, then tied it across her chest.

She gave him a rough kick on the butt when she was done.

"That was for making fun of me."

Once Yamato turned around and almost collapsed. She didn't appear too uncivilized in that strap of ripped jean bottom. On the contrary, she was pretty damn fine and his disassembled pants fit her like a bikini. _Argh, I must look away..._

"Let's go." He turned around and went off on his own.

"Where to?"

"Trap first, we've been putting that off long enough. After that we'll go down to the beach to gather some shellfish, then back to the cave." Yamato replied with his eyes dead straight at her. _Dope, why must she look so... oh gosh..._

She held back, waiting to taste the wind against her back. She felt completely vulnerable at the moment, like the wind brushed off her skin and all that left of her is a piece of dead meat with the wind stripping off the surface of her skin. Her midriff was showing, along with her collar bone and quadriceps, and Yamato was staring at her with saliva sparkling on edge of his mouth.

"Anything wrong?"

"No,"Heshook his head, "nothing!"

"Thenkeep moving." His eyes were finally off her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue haired man got up from his hiding spot behind the stem of a willow tree. His eyes narrowed as his grin extended. _Of course, your pathetic trap..._

"Got you just where I want you." He chortled, watching them walking down an elevated hill. The two descended and eventually their voices were gone,he looked down at the faded tank top and jeans in his hand and smirked behind his tinted blue eyewear. "Everything's right where I want. Soon, I'll have both of you and all your little friends."

His smile faded. He wasted no time for he has to get to the cave before they do. Everything's going according to plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A handful of wild berries, poisonous or not, the two started goggling at their feast. Their food hunt was successful today. Having to find a helpless bird with its feet caught in their trap, Sora and Yamato rejoiced and skinned the bird to roast it in the fire.

"It just doesn't make sense." Sora startled him. He set the raw hookedbird several metres away from the fire, chewed down the rest of the clam he's been sucking on, and turned to face the gorgeous auburn haired women.

"What doesn't make sense."

"This whole place." Sora awkwardly told him. "It's like a friggen jinx land. We're walking into hell everyday and weird stuff has been happening. How do you explain what happened to my clothes… they won't purposely walk off, unless someone took em'. And did you ever have any second thoughts about how this thing got into our trap? You didn't even any bait on it."She looked down at the bird.

Yamato placed a hand under his chin, comprehending her words. He was a rather down-to-earth guy, never believed in anything but common sense, with the exception of when the digitestined got drafted from their campsite into the digital world, "we got lucky, I guess. The bird probably wasn't looking when he crossed the road."

"It's not just that... how do you explain the weather? It's supposed to be spring right now… why are the leaves falling? We're not in South Africa are we?"

Now, there's a pretty logical reason that he had to take into consideration.

"Sora, what if…" he assumed, "we're not where we think we are."

"Where do we think we think are?" Sora grew baffled.

"Marooned on an island in the middle of no where, wasn't that what we always thought. But maybe we are both wrong." He threw her a mischievous glance sideways from his enlarged eyeballs. "When we got thrown off the ship, we could have been sucked into… I don't know… a portal to a void in another dimension? I sound really stupid huh?"

Sora smiled at his nervous look, "I have a crazy theory."

"Well, let's hear it," Yamato changed his seating position and listened crosslegged.

"This is a prank. Someone wants us to be together all alone in the wild so it's easy for them to keep us under their control. They had us like puppets under their eyes the whole time. Everything happens for a reason, do you think the reason we got drafted here has something to do with our connection to the Digital World?"

"What's the connection and why us, they had all of the digitestined to choose from?"

"Something to do with our specific crest?"

Yamato paused for a long period of silence, his eyes stared into space as if he was processing some complex calculation. Sora waited for a response and all she got after the wait was a careless shrug. "I think the lack of sleep is finally getting to us."

Sora nodded, she got to her usually sleep position with their body interlocking with each other. She slept in discomfort, nightmares roamed in and out of her mind, it was first about Puppetmon, then the time when she and Biyomon were captured by Datamon and taken prisoner in the pyramid made of computer data. The next morning, Sora was shot awake by Yama's squeeze.

"ACHOO!"

They sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes. Yamato still seemed to be in dream state, he was mumbling to himself.

"Bless you." Came a reedy voice that interrupted their morning greeting. As soon as Yamato realized that the speaker wasn't the familiar feminine voice he was used to, his eyes rolled to the entrance of the cave.

"What in hell…" They found themselves trapped behind an iron door the enclosed the opening completely except for a small window with bars the width the size of a fist, but barely enough space for Yama's hand to punch a hole through.

"What's going on?" Sora asked softly in his ears.

"So tell me, what does it feel like to be locked in there?" Sora whipped her eyes to the window. Her arms immediately reached for Yamato's hands. Standing on the other side of the bars was a lanky shadow of a man.

His hair poked out in every direction, some hid half of his glasses. Sunlight shot across the bridge of his shoulders, his face was almost a completely silhouette.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you remember Yamato?"

Yamato narrowed his orbs, looking up into the face of the captor, muffling a choking gasp when he finally recalled that voice. The voice that sounded so familiar, it was him… making a reappearance after three years. How could it be? The Digimon emperor was gone, Ken was able to overcome his dark side. _Don't tell me, Ken's been brainwashed again and he's **here**? _

"Kaizer." Sora said flatly, she felt her skin cells tightening, puckering against each other until they form goosebumps.

"Ken? Is that you?" Yamato asked.

The enemy held up his whip with his hands, spreading them apart as if he was holding a sword. "Ken who? There's no one named Ken that I know of." He lashed it across the empty ground, senting out a deafening crack just to give them a sense of awareness. Next came his pitchful witch laugh. His mocking laughter grow louder, louder and louder until…

Sora shot up and screamed until she was out of breath. She took a moment to gasp for more air, then broke into panic again. Yamato woke into his senses by reacting to her scream with a lower pitched squirm.

"Ahhh!"

"Ah! Geez, you scared me!"

"I just had this weird nightmare!" Sora exclaimed, placing a hand over her chest.

"Me too…" Yamato whispered and wipted a piece of sweat that formed between his nose and upper lip. "I had a dream that we were captured by Ken and imprisoned in this cave. It was pretty corny if you ask me."

"You mean… you had the same one?" Sora muttered in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

Kaizer chuckled in triumph, watching the two of them through bars.

"You're enjoying my company I must assume." He smiled, turning his face slightly. "How cute, you were even dreaming about me."

Sora and Yamato turned around, meeting the ruby and sapphire eyes upon their doom. Sora exchanged glances with the blonde kneeling next to her. They switched back and forth for seconds until they finally got a grip on reality. "Tell me this is not real…" Sora muttered, her arms reached for Yamato, searching for protection.

"No!" The blonde half crawled to the iron door. He reached it and slapped it hard with full force. "Oh, son of a bit—my arm!"

"It's hopeless, don't waste your energy. After all, you two will be here for quiet a long time."

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: no one expected that coming huh? ::grin:: how about a nice review?.


	12. caged in

A/N: 99 reviews? It's more than I could ask for, but how about making it even? Oh, and also, I know there hasn't been much Sora-Yama interaction lately with my stories, same goes for this chapter. Urgh, writer's block is getting to me. RR!

* * *

A strange puff of air struck him on his neck, and Ken Ichijouji stopped and hissed. The digitestined turned to him at once, but it was Miyako who came waddling to him first.

"Earth to Ken, are you okay? You look like you've been stung by a bee." The girl bent over to capture the gaze of his eyes. She snapped her fingers a few times, hoping for a response from her blue haired friend, receiving none. "Hello?"

His eyes suddenly lost its color, a cloud of darkness swift over the violet hue. Miyako watched in horror, "Ken, what's wrong?" She muttered.

Ken's arm slowly rested on his own neck. He mumbled something then, and he's voice was stopped back a sharp pain. Miyako could see the mark now, there on his collar, it was glowing like heated copper. No, more deeper now, a color redder than blood. The girl felt the need to hold on his hand firmly, in case he goes mad or disappears.

"Um, guys, Sora and Matt can wait, you better come look at this." Miyako cried, her eyes were sudden moist. Davis, Kari, and TK came lurching down the hill to them, just in time to hear Ken speak.

"I see things," the blue-haired man said blankly. His eyes were still depthless, "My former self, outside a cave. And Sora and Matt, they… they are inside. And… a turkey. Sora…she's screaming."

All their faces went grey. "Turkey?" Davis blurted out without thinking, "Sora's screaming like a turkey?"

Kari gave him a friendly kick.

"Go on," Miyako nodded. "Where are you getting this?"

But he could longer murmur in nonsense, his dreamy state seemed to pass, the red mark on his neck faded, and he was he's normal self again.

"What happened?" Ken rubbed his forehead and asked, giving everyone a queer feeling inside. He knew that he missed something, or perhaps he was rather the reason everyone was looking so strange.

Davis shrugged, looking as clueless. "For a moment you looked like you were stoned and you said something about Sora."

"I did," he seemed to recall, he sank realizing it felt much realistic to be a dream. "I had that feeling again, the one I felt years ago in Dark Ocean only this time I was shown images of me dressed in my Kaizer clothes and that sickening lash I've always carried around, and I was peering down at Sora and Yamato. My prisoners," he felt uneasy at the last word. Like a sudden autumn wind, he shivered.

"This is a sign. This outta be a sign." The red-haired soccer jock said.

"Should we contact Izzy and tell the others?" TK suggested.

"Good idea," Miyako agreed and got straight on it.

­­­­­­

* * *

Kaizer felt another soul intruding his mind. He had an idea that it was Ken, the boy whom he was cloned after. For some reason he sensed a connection with Ken, but he managed to will him away for now. _Now...Where was I?_ He thought after Ken was gone from his thoughts. _Oh yes…_

"Strange, your friends have yet to show up. I guess they've forgot about you two," his eyes crept from his wristwatch to his hostages. "Not to worry, I'll give them a clue or two and they'll arrive in no time."

"You're using us as bait?" Sora feared at the thought.

The Kaizer smiled, "I had different plans. Unfortunately your ship somehow managed to survive that storm."

Sora's cheeks flushed. To have gotten to where they are and still be alive, so it's no miracle or coincidence after all. "All this time, we were your puppets," she turned to the door, hammering it with what was left of her strength. "Let us out!"

Yamato begin to deduce the story clearly, "So you planned it out strategically all along?"

"There's right, even your cruise ship. Who did you really think the captain was?"

"You hired him, and he led us into the storm with a reason," Sora answered for herself.

"Yes, and no. Not him, it. I'm sure you remember Kokatorimon." He taunted. On he left shoulder, the shadow of an eagle-like creature flew into sight. It landed behind Kaizer.

"It's you!" Sora gasped, looking at Kokatorimon and recalling where she saw him from.

"Sora, have we seen him before?"

"We were walking through a desert in the digital world, and Kokatorimon showed up disguised as human with a cruise ship." Sora gasped, "No wonder, it was the same ship! Only the name was changed."

By her side, Yamato nodded, "I remember now… that was back when we were 10 years old wasn't it? That's the digimon who turned me into stone!"

"Yeah, he turned all the boys into stone… then Mimi found her crest of sincerity and destroyed him." The auburn haired girl reminded him. (season one, episode...uh, forgot, but it's in the summary)

Kokatorimon grunted like it was humiliated by Sora's last comment, obviously he wasn't too happy to hear about his defeat. He looked at Kaizer before saying anything.

"Now, Kokatorimon, there's no need to state your defense. Not when we can simply get your revenge by torturing them."

The digimon nodded his head in favor of the idea. "Well, what do you have in plan, Master?"

Kaizer patted his whip and ran it over with his rough hands. He looked down and examined it, then to their surprise, wrapped it along his waist and left the weapon alone. "We do nothing."

"WHAT? THAT'S IT? You must do something… don't I get my revenge? That girl over there and her pink haired friend Mimi blasted me into turkey meat once!" The digimon protested with lousy chirps, completely ignoring the presence of their prisoners.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it," Kaizer said, bringing his right hand up to his mouth, then blew a screeching whistling sound with it. Two more Digimon hopped into view, in their hands, one carried a bottle of ale, one had a platter of roasted chicken, with a pair of forks and knives on top thoroughly stabbed into the meat.

"That's the plan?" Kokatorimon whined through thinly parted beaks. "I thought it required some form of torture… I don't see how giving them food is going to make them suffer... and it's chicken!"

"Shut up, don't spoil my mood." The emperor ordered, triggering a small defeated whimper from Kokatorimon, it dug its head into its wings to avoid a direct hit on the brain.

Kaizer proceeded in his move, sliding the delicate dishes through the bars, arranging them side by side on the ground. Yamato peered at the food and the ale with suspicion out of fear that it might be hazardous, he grabbed a hold of Sora's arm to prevent her from getting closer.

"Dine with caution." Kaizer's words came as a surprise to them. He's mocking smirk spoiled it all, something strange going on. He made a batman leap and the next thing they knew, he was riding Kokatorimon, "be gone with you," order the emperor.

"Shouldn't we leave someone to guard them?" The digimon argued.

"There's no need, I bet the boy can't even break a single chopstick!"

"True," The bird sighed and elevated its wings and boosted the liftoff with a kick.

They were both gone. Yamato dropped his grip on Sora's arm and clenched his fist. Although he was more relieved to see them off, he didn't feel less intimidated.

"I'll show you what I can break," the blonde murmured under his own breath, it came out a bit timid.

"What now? You don't think he left us to die do you?" Sora looked puzzled for a moment. Then, she thought about the food and the drink. The setup was rather awkward. "I don't get him."

"I don't trust him either. Come on, we'll start digging and get ourselves out of here. It's a pity he left us unguarded."

"Pity my ass. He knows we can't break this door."

"We can try," Yamato urged.

"With bare hands?"

"With these forks and knives, we'll dig under it, and the ale is only going to make us thirstier, I bet it's poisonous anyway, but it's a pretty big bottle, we'll use it to soften the soil." Yama countered. "My only concern is those boulders on the other side. It might take until dusk to remove those. I need your help."

"What about your legs? It looks pretty bad."

"I'll manage, so you in? It's worth a try, nothing worse than getting your nails dirty. And I don't think you'd worry about that unless you're Mimi." Yamato joked and offered her a knife.

Sora blushed, she took the knife.

* * *

A purple light flashed on Izzy's orange shirt, he noticed it right away, it's from the D-3 on his breastpocket. "Come look at this."

Mimi, Joe, Tai, and the digimons hurried to his side, eyes focusing on the loading mini-screen.

_Dear Izzy:_

_Ken claimed he shows the whereabout of Sora and Yama. Look for a cave. They should be inside. Be careful, it could be a trap. Good luck in the Digital World._

_Yolei_


End file.
